Twenty Eight Years
by SwanthiefShipper27
Summary: A remake of my other story with the same title. Emma sees her parents for the first time, but can she get to them again? Charming family!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm re-doing my story "Twenty Eight Years" I feel as if it was carelessly written and I want to rewrite it.**

Snow White and her husband, Prince Charming, were going to visit The Dark One in his dungeon cell. The Dark One was a very dangerous man, and Snow and Charming wore hoods over their heads so he couldn't see their faces. If The Dark One could control them if he saw their faces and that would be a very bad thing. Snow was pregnant, and Charming kept his handy sword on his belt in case The Dark One tried any moves that could harm his wife or his unborn child. "Dark One, you have visitors." The guard said, firmly.

Rumple crawled out of his corner, eyeing the two brave people who chose to seek him for help. "Ah yes, Prince Charming and his bride. I've been expecting you for some time." Rumple said, giving an evil grin. Rumple could see the future, an ability he gained from a sear. The sear predicted that he had a son, and was not wrong. Rumple created the curse to see his son again, and would not fail this time. "Please, take off those ridiculous hoods."

They took their hoods off as told, and gave the ugly man a frown. "The Evil Queen had threatened us and could harm our child. Could you tell us what she is planning?" Snow asked, staring at the man who had his eyes set on her stomach. Snow moved her hand down to her enlarged belly, and put a hand upon it. Her unborn child would be coming soon and The Charming's wanted to provide safety for it.

"Yes, she is." Rumple confirmed. "I will give you this information in exchange for something that I will hold dearly to me." He said, not taking his eyes off of the child who would reunite him with his boy. He hasn't seen his son in many years, but he knew that Baelfire was alive and well. He couldn't see the boy or hear from him, but he had a feeling in his heart that Baelfire is okay.

"What is it?" Charming asked, looking at the scaly man who was eyeing his unborn child in a manner that made Charming uncomfortable. The child would be a boy and his name is unknown at this point. He and Snow hadn't talked about it much. He knew it was boy though, his mother's locket showed the gender of their baby even before Snow was pregnant.

Rumple grinned and looked into David's blue eyes. "I want the baby's name." He said, giving a smile that creeped David out. David shivered with disgust. He wanted the name of the baby? No way! That would mean that he could control the infant. Snow would be devastated in hearing that. There was no way Charming could let that happen.

"No chance." Charming refused, frowning at the beast. He looked at the man with disgust. Their child must be protected by him and their kingdom, not The Dark One. Snow would feel the same way as him, wouldn't she? Surely she wouldn't go against him.

"Deal." Snow said, going against her husband's wishes. She ignored Charming's dirty look that he had given her. Ruth, Charming's mother, had given her a locket that would tell Snow the gender of her first born even before she was pregnant. Charming thought the baby was a boy, but it was a girl. A little girl who would fill the castle with her giggles and smiles.

"Regina plans on casting an evil curse that will destroy your happiness. The curse will last for twenty eight years, until your unborn can break it. Your child is the key, the savior." Rumple replied, giving the woman a happy smile. He wasn't sure she would tell him, David wouldn't have. He was happy the woman did as he expected.

Snow turned away from the man. "Thank you." She whispered, grabbing her husband and going on her way. They were going to go back to their castle to decorate their daughter's nursery. Rumple gave the woman an evil look, realizing she hadn't kept her bargain of the deal.

"No! I want the name! I want her name!" He yelled, giving out the gender of the child. Charming turned around, shaking his head. He walked a step towards the cell, trying to tell the man something.

"It's a boy." Charming corrected. Rumple turned his head in a confused way. Snow turned back around; looking at Charming's confused face watching Rumple's confused face.

"Missy, you know I'm right." Rumple said to Snow. "I want her name." He was getting obsessed with this child, even before it was born.

"Her name will be Emma." Snow said, getting another look from David. Rumple nodded and moved a step to the left, in his place a child. The child was about four years old and was shivering from the coldness that the guards kept Rumple's cell. "Let her out!" Snow yelled, staring at the child who was visibly scared and crying. Wouldn't you be scared if you were trapping with an evil man who murdered people?

"Where am I?" The little girl asked in a high-pitched voice. She looked around and saw fire in the corner of the cell. She moved away from it, remembering that her first parents told her to never play with fire and that it could burn her. "I want to go home." Emma whined, staring at the scaly man who had brought her there. Why did he bring her to a cell? Why was he oddly dressed?

Rumple bent down to be the same height as the savior. "I brought you here to see your parents. Your name is Emma, correct?" He asked the child who nodded. "Snow White and Prince Charming, this is your daughter, Emma." He said, patting the blonde curls that laid on the child's head. The child looked at him with an awkward smile.

Snow realized that this was the baby that was inside of her. How did Rumple do this? How did he bring the child that wasn't even born yet? "Please let her go." She said, staring at the emerald eyes that the child had. Emma sat on the dirt floor and watched her parents. They wanted her to go to them, but there was no way to go out to them. "I want my baby!" The woman yelled, putting her arms out to Emma. Emma smiled at the woman, showing her teeth.

"I don't have parents. I'm an orphan." The little girl replied to the scaly man who was sitting next to her. "Who are you?" Emma asked, pointing to the man who was sitting beside her. Emma laughed at the funny face that he showed her. She grabbed Snow's hand and played with it. The woman and the man were on their knees staring at her.

"My name is Rumplestiltskin. I was trapped in this cell. Do you want to go out there with your Mommy and you Daddy?" Rumple asked the tiny child, who nodded. She nodded so much that he thought she was going to fall back and hit her head. "I cannot let that happen. Goodbye!" He said, laughing. He used magic on the child making her go back to wherever she came from.

"Emma!" Charming and Snow yelled, reaching for the child who was slowly fading away. Emma screamed for them but they couldn't hear her, she had already gone. Charming and snow were holding onto each other for dear life, crying into each other's shoulder, emotionally.

**I'm sorry if it's different than my other one. But it's longer and better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How did you like my last chapter? I hope it was amazing for you! Enjoy this one too!**

Little Emma Swan woke up with a start. She looked at her surroundings, finding out that she was back in her foster home. Seeing her parents was just a dream, but it felt so real. She turned around to see the bed beside her was empty. Where was her friend, August? August and Emma were in the same homes since Emma was a baby. August had stood up for Emma when her foster fathers would scream at her, or if the mothers paddled her for no good reason. August was like a brother to Emma.

She tip-toed down the stairs, looking around for August. He was in the dining room, sitting on one of the chairs by the table. "August!" Emma yelled, rushing over to him. He was doing homework, and looked up to see the little girl's emerald eyes. "I had a bad dream." She said, frowning. The scaly man in her dream had frightened her, and usually when Emma had a bad dream, August would comfort her.

August motioned for her to sit next to him in another wooden chair. "What was your dream about?" He asked, in a caring way. Emma sat in the chair and watched August, hesitating. August had to soothe Emma's nightmares a lot, since her parents couldn't. They were under a curse, in a town called Storybrooke. When Emma was twenty eight, August would have to take her there so that she could break the curse.

"A scaly man named Rumplestiltskin took me to his jail cell, where my Mommy and Daddy were. He poofed me away before I could hug them." She frowned, remembering every bit of the dream she had. It didn't feel like a dream, but it felt like a memory. Emma's mind was fluttering with all of this new information about her parents. They had left her on the side of the rode as an infant, and August had found her. Rumplestiltskin felt like a villain to her, he wouldn't let her go to her parents! Snow White and Prince Charming were heroes in her eyes. "It didn't feel like a dream though."

August had a shocked look on his face. Was she remembering Rumplestiltskin, The Dark One? The curse was supposed to break in Emma's twenty eighth year, not her fourth. "I think it was just a bad dream." He lied. "Would you like me to light you a candle?" He asked. Prince Charming used to light candles for Snow White when she had bad dreams. Snow White was put under a sleeping curse, which produces bad dreams after you've woken up. They aren't exactly dreams, but another world. August had never been under a sleeping curse, but from what he had heard, they were scary.

August had always lit a candle when Emma had bad dreams. This wasn't a dream though, it was like real life. Emma nodded anyway, and August lit her a candle. The fire of the candle made a picture in Emma's eyes, not August's. It was a picture of the scaly man she had encountered, but was this just her imagination? "August," Emma said, getting the red head's attention. "Do you see the man in that candle?" She asked.

August widened his eyes. He could see Rumplestiltskin! He grabbed Emma's hand, in a frightened way. The Dark One always gave him the heebie-jeebies. "I do." He confirmed. "Is that the man from your dream?" He asked. If it was, that would be a big problem. Emma was twenty eight! How would a little child break a curse?

"Yes, it is." Emma replied, staring at the man who was talking to a woman. The woman was dressed in rags and was cleaning his castle. Who was she? Emma hadn't seen her in her dream. Why was she picturing her now? "I didn't see that woman though." She added, confused. "Do you know who she is?" She asked August.

August shook his head and said, "No, I've never seen her before. She must work for Rumplestiltskin, that poor lady." He replied, staring at the way that she was reading. She read a book called 'Moby Dick' and was enjoying it. August had never read a book that big, and Emma had never seen a book that big. "Can you tell me more about your dream?" He asked.

"I didn't hear anything before I showed up." She said, giving him a small smile. He was worried for her. "The man asked for my name and sat down next to me." She said, closing her eyes to remember. "My parents were yelling at him, telling him to let me out. He never did, he poofed me away." She said, frowning. She wished that she could hug her mother and her father for the first time. Emma had never met her parents, and never thought she was going to. Unless, you count this. This meant something, it was important!

"Snow White and Prince Charming had asked Rumplestiltskin what was going on. I remember that." August said to himself, freaking out Emma. "I'm not from this world, Emma. You are not either. We are from a world with ogres and dragons. We were sent to this world to be protected. We have to break a curse so that our parents remember who we are. You are supposed to break the curse at twenty eight." He confessed, watching her face turn to a happy smile.

"It all makes sense!" She exclaimed. "That's why my parents didn't want me, they were cursed! Why can't we go break the curse now?" She asked. "Maybe they made a mistake when they said twenty eight years, maybe it was four." She tugged on his sweater sleeve. "Come on August, let's run away!" August stared at the little girl with an expression that told her that he really didn't want to go. "Don't you want to see your family?" She asked, trying to persuade August.

"Of course, I do! But, I don't know the dangers that this town holds. I can't let you get hurt, Emma! I promised my father to protect you, and I am not breaking that promise!" He said, frowning at her dangerous thoughts. "Go to bed, Emma." He said, pointing upstairs, where her bed was. "It's past your bedtime."

"I want to break the curse! No child should grow up without parents!" She said, trying to get him to tell her what town her parents are located in. She just wanted to embrace her mother and father in a big hug and tell them how much she loved them. She hoped that they would do the same and take her to their house and they would have a happily ever after.

"Okay, Emma. You're right." August realized. "Let's go to Storybrooke."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Hearing from my readers means a lot, and if you haven't, please review! I read them all and they all make me smile.**

August knew that sometimes he was not selfless, brave, and true. The blue fairy turned him into a real boy, and told him to be these things in order to stay in human form, and not wooden. He walked up the steps, pondering on what she had said. He knows as soon as the curse breaks, he will not be a real boy any longer. He will turn to wood, but it will be worth it. It is worth it to see that Emma will finally meet the parents that she longed for. He knows her parents, and loves them. Snow White and Prince Charming would do anything to insure Emma's safety, as would August.

August turned into a room, that he was forbidden to go into. He needed enough money to get him and Emma bus tickets to Boston. From there they would go into a taxi to Storybrooke's city line, but would not cross it. They would tell the taxi driver that they were meeting friends there, and they would be camping in the woods. It may not have been a smart plan, but it had to work. His foster father and mother were sleeping, peacefully. He creeped over to the man's sock drawer, where he kept over five thousand dollars. August had no idea where his foster father had gotten the money, but was so thankful that he had it.

He opened the drawer, quietly. He rummaged through the drawer only to feel sock fabric, but there was one sock that was bulging. It had the money inside of it! He grabbed the sock and took a wad of cash from it, putting it in his pocket. He put the rest of the cash back into the drawer and ran downstairs to meet Emma. Emma had packed for both of them, taking their clothes, toiletries, and other necessities. "Did you get it?" Emma asked him, referring to the money. He nodded and opened the door for her, then making a run for it to the bus station.

They got to the bus station, twenty minutes later. Emma's tiny legs were hurting her, but she wasn't complaining. August walked up to the woman who sold the tickets, and asked, "May I have two tickets for Boston, please?" He gave a cute smile after it, so she wouldn't question why two children were going to a big city. The lady smiled back at him, and handed them their tickets. "Thank you." August said, grabbing Emma's hand, and helping her onto the bus.

When they got to Boston, August grabbed Emma's hand again, leading her to a parked taxi. He knocked on the glass and the man rolled down his window. "What can I do for you, Chief?" The man asked. He was wearing a uniform that his boss made him wear. He looked like he liked his job, which he did. It paid the bills and kept his three children in school. That was all he needed and wanted from the job, and the money part was pretty cool too.

"Can you take us to this location?" August asked, handing the man a map. "We are going to meet friends there for a camping trip. It's in the middle of nowhere, but I believe that there are hotels nearby if you want one." He explained, watching the man's confused expression. The man motioned for them to get into the backseat, and he drove to where they needed to go. "Bye!" August yelled, when they got there. The taxi drove away, away from sight.

"Is this Storybrooke?" Emma asked, looking at the building around her. There were many people roaming the streets, in a casual way. Were any of these people her parents? She didn't see her father, or her mother. She frowned in disappointment, and looked up to the older boy, waiting for an answer.

"Yes Emma," August replied. "This is Storybrooke." He grabbed her hand, and they walked to the clock tower. 8:15. It was 2:20 in the afternoon. Time was frozen! How could August forget? He led Emma over to a bench, where they sat. They were almost out of money, and would have to sleep on the bench tonight.

"Who are you?" An unknown person came out of the shadows, frightening Emma and August. August recognized her as The Evil Queen, or Regina. She looked the same, if you don't count her short hair. She looked better than she did, as a murderer. He shivered at the sight of her and squeezed Emma's hand in a protective way. Emma looked up at August and smiled at him.

"My name is August, and this is Emma." August said, looking up to the tall woman. "You're the mayor, correct?" He asked, pulling Emma behind him. What if Regina recognized her? That would be bad.

"Yes," Regina replied. "Why are you two not in school?" She asked. School got out at 3:00, and these children looked like those who would be at Storybrooke Elementary.

"I'm only four." Emma said, giving her a toothy smile. Regina bent down to Emma's size and looked into the girl's green eyes. They looked extremely familiar, where had she seen those green eyes? "August is eleven." She said, pointing to the redhead boy, who gave Regina a fake smile. The truth was, August was scared out of his mind. He thought he would pee himself! Regina was scary!

"August," Regina said. "Why don't you come with me? We'll put you in Ms. Blanchard's class." She said, motioning for the child to follow her. August grabbed Emma's tiny hand, and followed the Evil Queen, as she requested.


	4. Chapter 4

Ms. Mills put August in Ms. Mary Margaret Blanchard's class at Storybrooke Elementary. August recognized many people at the school; most of the children were good friends of his. When he saw Ms. Blanchard, he had a huge smile plastered across his face. Ms. Blanchard was Emma's mother, Snow White. It would be easier for August to get them closer now that she was his teacher. August sat in the back of the class, next to a little boy with dark brown hair. He remembered that boy! That boy was Hansel, a dear friend of August's. He gave Hansel, whose Storybrooke name was Nicholas, a small smile.

"Now Class," Ms. Blanchard said, getting everyone's attention. "We have a new student in our class. August, why don't you tell us something about yourself?" She asked, giving the redhead a smile. He was wearing a Storybrooke Elementary uniform, the one Ms. Mills had given him. Ms. Mills had taken Emma to her office. Emma sat in a chair in front of the mayor's desk, and waited for Regina to say something.

Regina gave Emma a soft smile. "Emma," She said. "Do you know your parent's phone number so that I could call them and get you home?" She asked, tapping the white phone on her desk. Emma shook her head, indicating a 'no'. "Do you know their names?" Regina asked, giving a worried look to the child. Her parents must be sick!

"No," Emma answered, giving an innocent smile. "I live near Boston, Massachusetts." She said, wiggling her loose tooth with her tongue. "I came here to find my parents though." Emma drank some of the juice that Regina had given her.

"You don't have parents?" Regina asked. This was unusual! Usually, cute children like Emma would have more than two parents! "Are you adopted?"

"No," Emma repeated. "I'm an orphan." Emma had been abandoned on the side of the road when she was a baby. August had found her, and had stayed with her since. He was her protector.

"Storybrooke doesn't have a foster system. Do you know your parent's real name?" Regina asked. This child was just too adorable to give to anyone else. Regina wanted her so badly!

"No, I've never met them." Emma replied, kicking her feet, which were not on the ground.

"How would you like to stay here? I could take care of you!" Regina suggested, giving a big smile to the little, blonde girl. She was so cute, and Regina had many extra rooms that Emma would love. Regina was growing lonely, and she guessed Rumple had called it. There was a hole in her heart, and it was big.

"Really?" Emma asked, in surprise. "I would love that!" She knew Regina wasn't her mother, but she did need a place to stay. A mansion was not a bad thing. Emma hit the jackpot!

Regina showed Emma her room, which had a bed ready. Regina had planned to adopt a child, but this was too perfect to pass! Emma was adorable, and Regina was already attached. But wasn't she from out of town? Could she know the savior? Hopefully, not.

Emma plopped in her bed, and as soon as she hit the pillow, she fell into a deep slumber. She snored quietly, and talked gibberish in her sleep. Regina watched the child sleep, she was even cuter as she slept. She was so peaceful; like nothing in the world could bother her.

August stood up in front of the class. "My name is August," He said. "I sit back there." He said, pointing the back of the room. "And that is where I'm going." He concluded, walking back to his desk. He sat down and watched the class giggle. August would be known as the class clown from then on.

"Okay then," Mary Margaret said. "Now, class back onto our discussion about evaporation…."

**Did you like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating! My Grandpa had been in the hospital and my computer is really starting to get slower and older. Note to self; never buy a Dell computer.**

Regina walked up the steps of her mansion to Emma's room. She had taken in the child and given her a home. Emma was truly adorable and helpless. She was a four year old child; she cannot live on her own. She had already been in the foster system and she had bad memories from it. "Emma," She called, knocking on Emma's bedroom door. "We're going to the hospital with Ms. Blanchard's class to volunteer and help the patients." She informed. "Are you getting dressed?"

Emma was sitting on her bed, attempting to read a book. Emma couldn't read; but she liked the neat pictures that Charlie and The Chocolate Factory had. "I'm already dressed." She replied. She looked up at the mayor and gave her a smile. "Isn't that August's class?" Emma asked. She hadn't seen her friend in a week; he was too busy with school. Ms. Blanchard rarely gave homework, but August was still busy with catching up. August was living with one of the Kindergarten teachers. Mrs. Booker and her husband had offered August a room, since he was an orphan.

Regina nodded and took Emma down the stairs, and outside to her car. She strapped Emma into her seat and got into her driver's seat. She drove to the hospital and showed Emma to the patients who were awake. Emma walked over to August who was reading to a coma patient; a John Doe. "Hi August," Emma greeted. "Daddy!" She exclaimed, looking over to the coma patient. He had the same scar on his chin as the man in her dream; her father. She smiled at the man, but he was not awake.

"He's not awake, Emma. He's in a coma." August said, sitting the child next to him. Emma frowned at August, and had tears in her eyes. "Maybe we could wake him up though." He added, rubbing Emma's back. He hated seeing the child cry, even though it rarely happened. "We have to get your Mom to read to your Dad." He said, running his finger over the title of the book, Once Upon a Time.

Emma nodded and looked into the other room at her mother. Ms. Blanchard had no clue who she was, and it broke her little heart. She knew that it wasn't her fault; it was Regina's. Even though Emma was living with Regina, she kept her distance. "You have to talk to her. She doesn't know me." Emma said, turning back to August. He nodded and walked outside of the room to his teacher.

A few minutes later, Ms. Blanchard walked into the John Doe's room with a little girl who she didn't recognize. "Hello," She said, bending down to Emma's size. "One of my students told me to read to this coma patient. Would you like to listen to me also?" She asked. Emma nodded, giving her a big smile. Mary Margaret started reading to her 'husband', and David was actually listening to her. That was his wife; his beautiful wife. He knew her voice anywhere. He reached for her, putting his large hand on her small one.

Mary Margaret had a look of shock. A coma patient just touched her! She had to tell Dr. Whale! "Wait!" Emma yelled, just as Mary Margaret was walking out of the room. "Please keep reading! He is okay." She assured. Maybe her Dad would wake up and kiss her Mom and the curse would break. If only it were that easy.

Mary Margaret looked at the child with a curious look. Maybe she just liked Snow White. "Okay," She replied, sitting back down on the edge of the coma patient's bed. "On the troll bridge," She started. David started to mumble in his sleep.

"Snow….Ring….Emma…." He said. Mary Margaret's hand was grabbed yet again, causing her to yelp with surprise. Emma told her to keep on reading, and that is what she would do.

"She saved his life." She concluded. David's eyes lunged open and his body flew forward. "Hi," He said to Mary Margaret. She was beautiful.

"Hi," She replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to confirm something; David DOES NOT remember Emma or Mary Margaret being his wife. There is no Kathryn though (You're Welcome. But they may or may not get together. You may just have to wait and see what happens! Keep on reading!**

"Who are you?" David asked the beautiful, young woman in front of him. She had short black hair, and light green eyes. She was gorgeous, yet David had never met her before. Who was she? Why was she sitting on his bed? Wait, was he in a hospital? He had so many questions! There was a little girl who was smiling at him in the corner of the room. When she noticed him looking at her, she waved at him, letting her smile grow bigger and bigger.

Mary Margaret stared at the two interact. Emma, a stranger to the town, was already friends with a coma patient who hadn't been awake for as long as Mary Margaret remembered. "My name is Mary Margaret Blanchard." She answered, shaking the man's hand. He had a wedding ring on his finger, and he noticed one of Mary Margaret's also. They both were not married, but had rings. They had those rings for as long as they could remember, and wouldn't question it. "What's your name?" Mary Margaret asked, giving the blue-eyed man a small smile.

David shook his head with no answer. "I don't know." He replied, scratching his head. "I can't remember." He said, looking down with sadness. Emma gasped in sadness. Her Daddy didn't remember her either! What was she supposed to do? "Who are you?" David asked, pointing to Emma.

Emma walked up beside David and grabbed his hand, like Mary Margaret did. "My name is Emma Swan." She greeted, shaking his hand. His hand was huge compared to Emma's teeny hand. She smiled anyway and gave an awkward chuckle. She had met the man before, but to him, it was new. He had never met, or even heard of her. He didn't remember those nine months where he had read her stories inside the woman, getting weird glances from Snow White the whole time, who thought it was secretly so cute.

"Emma," David said. "That's a beautiful name." They had almost matching eyes. Hers were light green, and his were light blue. They both had blonde hair, and they had the same nose. Emma had Mary Margaret's ears and chin. "What am I doing in the hospital?" David asked the other woman, who was staring at the introduction that had just taken place between the coma patient and the four year old orphan who had showed up to Storybrooke just days earlier.

Mary Margaret sat back down onto the bed again. "You've been in a coma here for as long as I can remember." She replied, rubbing David's hand in a comforting way. It must be hard not to remember his life before. His mind was blank, only filled with random thoughts. Was he a shepherd? That couldn't be right, could it?

"I have?" David asked in disbelief. Mary Margaret gave him a small, sad smile and nodded. David put his head in his hands. His head was hurting from all of this. "I…I feel incomplete." He said. "Like a half of me is missing."

Dr. Whale stormed into the room, pushing Mary Margaret and Emma into the other room. They had to test the John Doe and make sure nothing was wrong with his brain. "Is he going to be okay?" Emma asked Mary Margaret, taking her hand and placing it inside of her own.

Mary Margaret looked down to the child and smiled. "I hope so." She replied, leading the child to a couple of chairs, where they sat together. Regina walked into the floor, where Emma and Mary Margaret were talking.

"Emma," Regina greeted. "Where have you been? We were supposed to go to the lower half of the hospital." She asked. She didn't like that her 'child' was talking to her nemesis.

"We just woke up the John Doe." Emma replied, pointing to the open room where David was talking to some of the nurses and Dr. Whale.

"What?" Regina exclaimed, walking into David Nolan's room. "You were supposed to call me if he woke up!" She yelled at Dr. Whale.

"We were about to!" Dr. Whale defended. "He's okay, thankfully."

**Check out my one-shot called "A little less heartbroken". I thought it was quite funny.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like Tangled or Melissa and Joey? I have stories for those shows too! Check them out by clicking on my profile. Don't forget to favorite, review, and follow my stories. Read them and you may just find one that you like!**

Emma and Regina left the hospital shortly after Mary Margaret's class had left. Regina had to check on the John Doe, making sure that he had no memory of his previous life. Why was Mary Margaret Blanchard reading to a coma patient? Did she remember him? She couldn't have! Her daughter, the savior, is not twenty eight yet! She would be about four or five by now, and that was certainly not what Rumplestiltskin had told her the age the Savior would come. The only visitors in the town were August, and he was a boy, and Emma. Emma was four years old, the exact age the Savior should be. But Emma couldn't be the Savior! There was no way that Emma could be the Savior, because the Savior couldn't even enter the town until she was twenty-eight. Not a fat chance.

When Emma and Regina got home, Emma went straight up to her room to read the book that she had retrieved from David's hospital room. She couldn't exactly read, but she liked to look at the pictures of all of the people in the town. She even recognized a few! She recognized her mother, her father, Regina, and Granny. Regina walked into Emma's room to see her fully engaged in a storybook and Emma didn't even notice Regina's presence. "Hi Emma," Regina greeted, giving the girl a small smile. "What're you reading?" She asked, pointing to the book. The page that Emma was on had a picture of Red Riding Hood, a girl that worked at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. August could still recognize his old friend, even though Ruby couldn't recognize him.

Emma looked up from her book and saw Regina. She gave her a small smile, and giggled. "I can't read." She answered. "But I like looking at the pictures." She said, tracing her tiny fingers along Red Riding Hood's dark brown, curly locks. "It's just a storybook with all of the original fairytale characters." Emma added. That was the way August had put it when he described the book to her. August was eleven and Emma was just four, who do you think has a larger vocabulary?

Regina stared at the picture of a girl who had a coat on her. She looked familiar, but there was no way that this girl was the exact Ruby Lucas, who was working in the diner. There was no way that someone could've remembered and drawn this picture of her. It must just be a character, not a real drawing of the Red that she remembered. "What do you want for dinner?" Regina asked the child, looking into her light green eyes. Emma had marvelous eyes, and a beautiful smile.

Emma smiled and looked up from her book to see Regina's grin. "Do you have any leftover lasagna?" Emma asked. Regina nodded, and led the child downstairs. Emma sat the dining room table, and watched as Regina put the lasagna that they had eaten the night before.

"Emma," Regina called, sitting down beside the girl. "Would you tell me about your life before you came here?" She asked, curiously. Emma hadn't really liked to talk about her time before she came to the small town, because it was so horrible.

"I've been in foster homes for my whole life with August. I've never been adopted, and neither has August. The foster agency pays people to watch us, since nobody else wants to. It hasn't been so bad; at least we have shelter and food on our plates." Emma said, reciting what August had said to Mary Margaret about it. "I'm glad I'm in Storybrooke now."

"Emma, if you don't mind me asking, why did you exactly come to Storybrooke?" Regina asked, curiously. Not many people came to Storybrooke. Actually, nobody has ever come to Storybrooke ever.

"August and I just wanted a fresh start." Emma answered, watching Regina put some food in front of her. She dug into her lasagna and it was really yummy. Regina was a really talented cook. "We thought we could find a family here."

Regina smiled at that answer. "What would you say about me adopting you?" She asked. Regina had thought over adopting Emma, and was really excited about doing so. She would treat Emma the way that she should be treated and love her the way that she should be loved.

"I think that's a good idea." Emma replied, giving her a smile. Of course she didn't want that! She wanted Mary Margaret, her biological mother. But, Snow White didn't remember her daughter, which was quite upsetting to Emma. But Emma realized that she could make Mary Margaret remember her by breaking the curse, allowing everyone to remember her.


	8. Chapter 8

When Emma's adoption was finalized, Regina wanted to celebrate. "How do you feel about ice cream?" Regina asked her new daughter. Emma gave her a big smile and nodded like crazy. Regina thought that Emma would fall back from how much she was nodding. "Be careful!" She cried, tying Emma's pink sneakers. Emma wasn't much of a girly-girl but if she found shoes that lit up, she had to have them. Regina had bought Emma a whole new wardrobe from how happy she was about the adoption.

Emma was wearing a t-shirt with a bright, red apple on it. Regina had obviously picked it out, hoping Mary Margaret Blanchard would stay away from her new daughter. Emma also had on blue jeans and her lucky, pink sneakers. She wore August's necklace, which had a small, wood carving of a whale on it. August had told Emma if they ever got separated, to just hold the whale carving, and he would come running. Luckily, Emma saw August everyday; watching him get onto the yellow bus that picked him up for school. "I'd love some vanilla ice cream." Emma replied. Emma's favorite ice cream flavor was vanilla; she didn't care for chocolate or strawberry.

Regina took Emma to the local ice cream parlor. She knew that the evil ice queen worked there, but she didn't know who she really was right now, thankfully. After their little ice cream trip, Regina stopped by Mr. Gold's pawnshop to speak about the curse. "Gold," She greeted. "This is my new daughter, Emma." She introduced, showing little Emma. Emma hid behind Regina's legs. That was the evil man from her dream! She yelped when she saw him, that was Rumplestiltskin; the man from her book.

"Emma," Gold greeted. "What a lovely name." He bent down to see the little child, who had cowered behind her mother's legs. Emma calmed down a little, and shook the man's larger hand.

"Thank you," Emma replied, giving him a fake smile. She was frightened, and was not hiding it. Mr. Gold remembered his past life, and remembered the little girl. He gave her a little smirk. This was The Savior. The girl who would lead him to his son; his Baelfire. He just couldn't let Regina know that.

"Emma," Mr. Gold started. "I've got a little 'Welcome to Storybrooke' gift for you." He said, getting a box out of his desk. "This is a walkie-talkie." He said, showing her the two walkie-talkies he had. "I understand that you have a friend named August, correct?" Emma nodded. "You can talk to him anytime you want to now." He said, handing her the walkie-talkie. He knew that August remembered also, and he talking to the child would make the curse breaking process move along a little faster. Plus, he could tick off Regina; so it's really a win-win situation.

Emma thanked him, and went with Regina back to the mansion. She immediately went up the long stairs, and plopped herself onto her bed. She was so happy that Mr. Gold had given her the walkie-talkies. She could talk to August more often now! She used some towels to exit her window, and ran to the bus stop. August would be getting off the bus any second now, and she was too excited to wait.

When he saw her, she was shaking from the excitement. "August," She exclaimed. "I got you a present!" She showed him his walkie-talkie, and handed it to him. "We can talk anytime now!" She cried, giving him a hug. "I've got to go before Regina realizes I'm gone."

Mr. Gold chuckled as he was listening to the children's conversations. What he didn't tell Emma was that, there was a third walkie-talkie. He possessed it, and listened as Emma and August tested them. "August, can you hear me?" He heard Emma asked.

"Yes," August replied. "We need to talk about breaking the curse, Emma." August said, seriously. Mr. Gold had a smile forming at the corner of his mouth. He didn't have to do anything if the red head did it himself.

They talked for about an hour, before August had to do homework. Mr. Gold never chimed in, he just listened to the children's conversations. He was proud of himself, he was smart!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about not updating. I'll be updating every once in a while, since I have multiple fan fictions. Enjoy this chapter.**

"August," Emma said, picking up her walkie-talkie. "Do you read? I have an important question for you." She added, waiting for August to reply. August had explained to her about his other life in The Enchanted Forest. He was Pinocchio, but Emma knew that August would never lie. Disney was quite idiotic and had the wrong idea about many of their characters.

Some static was heard, meaning that August was telling her to go on. "Where did I come through?" She asked. 'You know, with the curse." She wanted to know where she came through from the curse. She knew that August had lied about where he had found her to the police. She wanted to see where she came through, the point and moment where her life was changed forever.

"I came through before you, and a few minutes later, you came through as a little, crying baby. You had a bright pink face from your crying, and you had beautiful, bright green eyes. You had peach fuzz, instead of hair. It wasn't blonde like it is now, it was light brown. You were beautiful, Emma. Your parents thought so too. They believe that you are going to save them, hence the 'savior' term." August said. Emma could sense that he was smiling, even though she couldn't see his face.

Emma chuckled at August's description of her newborn self. "It was in a tree, Emma. We came through from the magical wardrobe, which is still at your castle, to a large tree just outside of town." He explained.

Emma signed off and went down the steps of the mansion, which she was living in. Regina was in her bedroom, so Emma could easily sneak out. So, she did sneak out. It was very cold outside that day. She tugged her hood over her head, and let out a few shivers. She went over to the elementary school where August was. August was talking to her, hiding in a janitor's closet. That was the only way he could talk to Emma about the curse without being called a nut.

She stepped into Mary Margaret Blanchard's classroom, but only she was there. August and the rest of the class were most likely in the gymnasium. "Emma," Mary Margaret greeted. "August is in P.E., but he will be back in about half an hour."

"I didn't come here to see August." Emma replied, sitting at a desk. "I came here to see you. I'd like to know you a little bit better. I want to know why Regina hates you so much. Do you think you can tell me?" Emma asked.

"Wow, I didn't think that today was the day I was going to get interviewed." Mary Margaret joked, giving a small, light laugh. "I really don't think Regina hates me. I don't know why she has a problem with me, nor do I know if she actually has one. Why do you think that she hates me?" She asked, curiously. Mary Margaret rolled her chair up to the desk where Emma was seated.

"She acts so mean to you. I don't know if you can see it, but I do. She's absolutely horrible towards you." Emma replied. "I don't like living with her at all. To be honest, I'd rather live with someone like you. You are a caring and genuine person, unlike Regina. You know how to have fun, Ms. Blanchard. Regina doesn't understand me like you do." Emma gave her a smile.

"Emma," Mary Margaret started. "You have a mother. She cares about you, Emma. She is your legal guardian as of now, okay?"

"But I don't want her to be. I want you to be." Emma replied.

"I'm no mother, Emma. I'm good with children, as you can tell. But, I don't know how to raise children. Maybe one day, I'll have children of my own. But as of now, I don't have anyone to share the responsibility with. I don't have anyone to share the joy of raising a child. I'm sorry, Emma."

"Maybe one day, you'll see it my way." Emma replied, leaving the classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a little while after Emma had asked Mary Margaret to allow Emma to live with her. Emma was back in her room, crying. She was rejected time and time again by foster mothers, but this one, it really hurt. Mary Margaret was her real mother, but Emma really couldn't understand why Mary Margaret didn't want her.

Emma knew that Mary Margaret didn't have her memories from The Enchanted Forest. August had explained it to her many times, but Emma just ignored him; she really didn't want to hear it no longer. Emma was four years old, but she was as mature as a teenager. Emma knows that she shouldn't be feeling bad for herself. What she needed to do was break the curse, and then she would be with her mother and her father.

Emma got up from her bed, and left the building. Regina was at one of her meetings, and she left Emma home alone. Emma picked up her walkie-talkie to speak to August about her mother and her father. "August, do you copy?" She asked.

"Yes, Emma, I'm here." He replied quickly. "Do you need anything?" He asked. Before Emma could reply, a line of static could be heard. It wasn't August, nor Emma. It was Mr. Gold, who accidently laid down the device on its speaking button.

"Mr. Gold," Said a voice through the unknown person. "Do you think you could help me?" The man asked Mr. Gold. "I need to meet somebody and I'm kind of lost. Can you direct me towards the toll bridge?" It was David Nolan! He was meeting Mary Margaret. He had a crush on the woman and she had finally agreed to meet up with him.

August now knew that Mr. Gold had been listening in on his and Emma's conversations. He had his memories! That sneaky Rumplestiltskin! Emma knew also, what August knew. They were very smart children.

After they heard David leave, Emma picked up her walkie-talkie to ask Mr. Gold a question. "Mr. Gold," She greeted. "You forgot to turn off the speaking button, you know? Thanks for listening in! Do you think me and you could meet at your shop to talk. August, can you meet us there?" She asked.

"I think so, Emma," August replied. You could hear the anger in the boy's voice. He was furious with Mr. Gold! He was such a jerk!

A little while later, Mr. Gold met up with the two children. He closed his shop so that they wouldn't be bothered. "I'm sorry." He apologized, telling a fib. He really wasn't sorry, just sorry that he got caught!

"No you're not," August replied, scoffing at Mr. Gold's fake apology. Only the lowest of the low told children fake apologies. "We want to break the curse, and you made it. Tell us how to break it."

Mr. Gold chuckled at the little boy's words. "You think you can get Rumplestiltskin to do your dirty work? You must be some foolish children to believe that."

Emma felt like she was about to throw up. She had never done an interrogation before. It wasn't very comfortable for her, or August. They knew that they had to do it though. "You have to!" Emma cried. "Or you will never see your son again." She had read the book. She knew all about Mr. Gold's son, Baelfire.

"Okay," Mr. Gold agreed. "I'll help you. But, I call the shots. I won't be a slave to little kids." Mr. Gold took out an empty container. "I need this full of magic. True love's magic." He explained. "Emma, I once had your parent's magic in this tube, but your father put one just like it in a dragon. I need you or August to get that magic out of the dragon. Then, I'll help you."

"No way!" August yelled, getting angrier. August was known to have a large temper, even though he was actually a wooden puppet.

"Deal," Emma said. "August, you don't have to help. I'm highly capable of doing this all by myself."

"Emma," August said, gasping. "I made a promise to my father to protect. Sending you to your death by dragon isn't helping! No way, like I said."

Mr. Gold ignored August's protest, and handed Emma her father's sword. "Use this against the dragon." He told her, wishing her good luck. The poor kid would need it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Yeah, I know it was kind of cruel to make Mr. Gold send a four year old to slaughter a dragon. But, she is The Savior! If you guys were evil like Rumplestiltskin, you'd do anything to make sure that you see your son once again.**

Emma and August went to the library, the exact location that Mr. Gold had told them to go. "You don't have to do this, Emma," August told her. "I could do it for you. I do not want you to get injured. Please, stay safe."

"August," Emma said. "This is my fight. I'm the one who is supposed to break the curse, and I will. Can't you just lower me down?" She asked, handing August the map.

August sighed and nodded. "Please be careful. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes, August," Emma replied. "I will try to get the true love potion out of the Dragon and you will help me back up. I'll be fine, I promise."

August lowered Emma on the elevator shaft. She went underground, where many large boulders were. She heard a roar; it felt like an earthquake under her feet. She held onto one of the rocks, and it lifted her high into the air. It was the dragon. She screamed and rolled onto the ground.

"Listen," She called to the dragon. "I do not want to hurt you! I just want to see my family again. You swallowed a bottle that my father placed into your stomach. I need it to break this stupid curse that the Evil Queen made. Can't you help me out with that? I could give you something in return!"

The dragon formed into a woman. "You're the savior? A child! Ha! I could give you the potion, but in return, I want that sword that you are holding. Isn't that the same sword that Prince James put inside of me?" She asked.

"Yes, it is," Emma replied, handing the sword over to the redheaded woman. "You may have it, but I need that potion bottle to see my family again."

The lady waved her hand, and handed Emma the pink bottle. "Please, break that curse. I want to see the look on the queen's face when you do. Good luck." Emma waved goodbye to her, and yelled for August to hoist her up.

As she was leaving, the woman let out a cackle. "I want to see the stupid look on my sister's face." She muttered.

August helped Emma onto the library ground. "Did you get it?" He asked, hugging his friend. He checked for any cuts or gashes.

"I'm fine, August," She assured, smiling. "I got it. Let's go tell Mr. Gold."

They went over to Mr. Gold's pawnshop to show him the potion bottle. "You got it? I thought that it would take a little bit longer than that. You didn't even train!"

"I did not need to," Emma replied. "What do we do now?" Emma asked. She placed the pink potion onto Mr. Gold's counter, and he put it in his safe. What would someone say if they saw a glowing bottle? That would be really hard to explain.

"I don't know, Emma," He replied. "I am not The Savior. I just simply created the curse to find my boy. You are the only one who can break it, and even I don't know how to do that."

"Great," Emma muttered. "I want the potion. It's just one of my things not to trust anybody. It's smart, and since you were Rumplestiltskin, you get it." Rumple handed Emma the potion bottle and she took it home after her and August parted ways.

Emma opened the door with the key that she kept in her pocket. "Emma," Regina greeted, running down the steps. "Where were you? Why are you home late? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She asked.

"I went to the park with August." Emma lied. "We lost track of time. I'm just fine, and I'm not hurt at all." She answered all of her questions, fibbing, except with the last two. "Sorry that I am late, August and I just lost track of time. Those swings are really fun."

"You were with August? Emma, you have been spending a lot of time with him lately. Why don't you find friends that are your age? I could help you." Regina offered.

"I don't need help." Emma replied, placing her bag with the potion in it on the couch.

"Then why haven't you found any friends?" Regina asked. "Maybe you could find some at the park."

Emma shook her head, and grabbed her bag. She took her bag upstairs and placed it under her bed. She went to sleep, with a plan brewing in her head.

**A/N- Who was the dragon? It was not Maleficent, but can you figure out who it is?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- If any of you want to read a funny little story, check out my one-shot called "A Little Less Heartbroken." It has no particular ship, but Regina forms a big crush on Neal. Check it out if you want to see Neal's reaction to that. I tried to make it as funny as possible.**

The woman who had helped Emma get the potion had finally gotten out of that hole, following Emma. She searched for her broom stick, but she could not find it. She needed a new one, then she would put magic onto the normal broom and she'd make it fly.

Emma awoke from her slumber, and groggily went to put her clothes on. Regina was kind of a germaphobe, from what Emma had seen. "Are you ready for daycare?" Regina asked her, handing the girl an apple.

Emma muttered a few words that Regina really couldn't decipher. She was half asleep and did not want to be reminded of daycare. Emma believed that she was old enough to stay home from daycare, which had a lot of kids who had drool hanging off of their chins.

People think that Emma is a genius. She basically has a ten year old's brain in her four year old body. August had taught Emma how to read when she was really young, and he taught her to do many things that were too advanced.

August was an amazing teacher. He realized that he had to be this little girl's "parent." He had promised his father to take care of her, and he vowed never to go back on that promise.

Emma ate her fruit, and Regina drove her to a nice building with flowers painted on the walls. It grossed Emma out. "Good morning, Emma," Emma's "babysitter" told her.

"Good morning, Miss Belle," Emma greeted, sitting at a table by herself. Emma didn't have many friends. She had always been alone, besides August. But Regina was right, August was not her age. They didn't share many of the same interests.

August liked G.I. Joes, and Emma liked ice skating. Emma was an excellent skater, and August wanted to be a fireman. I know that August being a fireman has nothing to do with anything, but I don't know, who wouldn't want to know that?

A boy came over to Emma, after Regina had left. "Hey," He greeted. "Do you like dinosaurs?" He asked her.

Emma looked at him oddly. He was really random. "Who doesn't like dinosaurs?" Emma asked.

"Touché'" The boy replied, sitting beside her. "Can you help me color this picture?" He asked, showing her a blank picture of a dinosaur. It was T-Rex to be exact. "I would do it myself, but I'm quite lazy."

Emma nodded and started coloring some of the dinosaur's tail. "Are you new?" She asked him. "I've never seen you around before?"

The boy looked at her and smiled. "Yeah," He replied. "I'm living with Miss Belle. I just moved here and she's forcing me to stay here."

Emma gave him an understanding nod. She knew what it felt like. "That must be fun," Emma said. "I have always imagined that Miss Belle would be a cool foster parent. I live with the mayor. It is better than it seems, but it still sucks."

"I have not met the mayor yet," The boy told her. "Is she scary? I've met many scary people before. There is that kid who always smokes pot down by the docks. I think his name is Felix, but I'm too scared to ask."

"That makes me remember something," Emma said. "I don't know your name. What is it?"

The boy smiled at her, and handed her the blue crayon. "My name is BJ," He answered. "What is your name?" He asked her, smiling.

"Emma," She replied. "Emma Swan,"

BJ laughed. "You make your name sound like James Bond. You do know who that is right? Because if not, I should just leave now,"

"Of course I know who James Bond is," She replied. "I've always wanted to go to Europe. Have you been?"

BJ nodded. "I was there with a family for a while. They were very nice, but it didn't work out in the end. That's how I ended up in Storybrooke."

After daycare, Emma met up with August, ignoring Regina's protests. "I met a new friend today," Emma said to him. August had bought them both ice cream, and they were licking it and walking down the friendly sidewalks over Storybrooke.

"Really?" August asked. He had known Emma to not be the "friendly" type of person. You'd have to get to know her in order to love her. "Would I like him or her?"

"Him," Emma added. "I think so. He is living with Belle, the daycare worker. She's cool to let him live with her. He's been to Europe, and knows about James Bond."

August chuckled. "I guess I'd like him then," He said, smiling at her.

**A/N- Who do you think BJ really is? I gave you a few more hints to who the dragon is. I know what most of you guys are going to comment with BJ. You're going to say Roland, right? That would be pretty cool that I introduced it like that. Maybe…..**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- You guys are still guessing about BJ and The Dragon, and most of you are really right. Actually, just about the dragon, not about BJ. BJ is an unexpected twist to my story, and I really hope that you like it. He'll be in this chapter again, and he may become a crucial part of my story. I may also introduce Captain Hook, but you're going to have to comment about that one. Enjoy this chapter, and I apologize if it is small!**

Emma had invited BJ to come over to her house for a play date on a beautiful Saturday. She also had invited August, who was off of school. Regina was in her office, and approved of Emma inviting new friends over to play. Regina didn't care much for August, but was glad that he was Emma's good friend.

Emma showed BJ her room, and he looked around in awe. "This is your room? My Dad used to collect clocks too! You have some nice ones." He told her, admiring the beautiful handiwork of her clocks.

Emma smiled at her new friend and replied, "Mr. Gold sells them at his pawnshop. I think Marco makes them. He does a really nice job." August turned at the name of his father, and stared at Emma. He had recently begun talking to Marco, and was helping him around his shop. Marco had grown to like the young boy.

August showed BJ a clock that was above Emma's bed. "I made this one for her. I like to help Marco out with making things. It's just something that my father and I used to do together." He said. "Maybe, one day, I'll make you a clock."

BJ nodded, and flashed August a grin. They decided to go outside, with Regina's permission. August took BJ and Emma to an ice cream shop that was downtown. "What can I do for you?" The blonde woman asked. Her nametag said 'Ingrid' on it.

"I'd like two strawberry ice creams and one cherry vanilla please," August ordered. After Ingrid handed him three cones, he thanked her. They walked to the park, where Emma wanted to show BJ the new play ground equipment. They had just added a few new swings for the children of Storybrooke to play on.

August offered to push both Emma and BJ on the swings, and they accepted. After they were done with the swings, August led Emma and BJ to the docks where he knew they would be alone. "There is a curse," He told BJ. "Everyone has false memories. We are fairytale characters from another land. Emma is Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, and I am Pinocchio. I don't know who you are, but we may have to find out."

It took BJ a few minutes to think this over, but he was a little kid, they believe everything. "Will you join us and help us to break the curse so that we can be reunited with our families?" Emma asked him.

BJ looked at her like she was a psychopath. "That is crazy. But, yeah, I'll help you!" He said. They all high fived and shared a laugh. August taught them a secret handshake, and gave BJ a walkie-talkie of his own. They had gotten an extra or two from Mr. Gold in case Regina took them away.

They went back to BJ's house, where Belle was. "Hi," BJ greeted. "These are my new friends: August and Emma. Emma goes to daycare with me and August goes to school. I'm going to show them my room." Belle nodded, and greeted Emma and August, remembering Emma. She'd also seen August around town with Marco before.

BJ's room was more normal than Emma's. He had a nice, twin sized bed with blue covers. He had a poster of a Mustang car on the wall. Also, he had a little red ball that his father had made him when he was younger. That ball was the only thing BJ had left of his father. It was his most prized possession.

"We should have a team name and a special place to meet up where no adults can go." BJ suggested. "I like The Curse Breakers, but that may be too obvious."

"I like it," Emma told him. "There is an old, abandoned boat by the docks. Maybe that can be our special spot." August had seen that boat. It was big; but not too big that anybody else would go on it. It was just the right size for the kids to go and make it their own.

**A/N- I told you it would be short! Did you guys see tonight's episode? I really liked Ingrid! She wasn't like an evil villain; she just wanted to kidnap some sisters.**


End file.
